Lloyd's New Year
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: Set on New Years Eve of 2005 to 2006, A Coronation Street fan fic mostly about Lloyd, Kelly and Eileen, with other character cameos Just a piece of fun really.


**Disclaimer:** I no way own anything reated to Coronation Street!

Well I started this around New Years Eve (obviously) but didn't get round to finishing it till now - Bex got bossy.

The main characters are Lloyd, Kelly and Eileen, with cameos from some of the others. Because most of this was written in Feb it was hard to not mess up episode events or timelines, but it's only a bit of fun so it doesn't matter too much. Sorry to Bex and Sian and anyone else who cares if anyone is OOC and about making it Lloyd/Kelly, but remember - the last couple of lines are ironical because of that upcoming storyline with Becky the homeless stalker girl.

(The lines are kinda like scene seperators rather than to do with chapters)

**Lloyd's New Year**

It was 9:30am, it was New Years Eve, and it was cold. Lloyd shivered as he locked the outside door to his apartment, stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and ran across the road and to the Street Cabs office.

He opened the door and shuffled in, passing Les who was leaned over the counter arguing with Steve who was busy looking through pieces of paper for something.

"Hey, ready for your first couples holiday with Ronnie?" Lloyd asked, smiling as he leaned over the counter next to Les.

"Lloyd, your _partner _over there won't listen to me – It's New Years Eve! I can't be working a night shift when I've got my wonderful lady wife to take out on the town!" Les protested, before grinning his most innocent smile… Not that it really looked that innocent… More like a cartoon fox crossed with a botox victim.

"If you ask me Cilla is enough to make anyone wanna do a double shift." Eileen quipped from the chair in the corner, her hands wrapped round a warm mug of tea.

"For the last time Les – NO! This is one of our busiest nights of the year!" Steve replied, his voice getting more annoyed as he opened another door and began searching through it.

"Look we'll sort something out at lunchtime, just get out on your shift now or you'll owe us the overtime anyway." Lloyd soothed, watching as Les sighed and sloped out of the office.

"Oh great, first you walk in late, then you undermine me, and now I think you're going soft." Steve snapped grumpily as he sighed and sat in the chair.

"Oh don't get snappy at me mate, the water in my pipes froze overnight and of course with it being New Year's Eve no one's gonna come and sort till at least about Wednesday. And I didn't undermine you; I was just avoiding a scene… And I've not gone soft, I've always been slightly podgy – It adds to my boyish charm." Lloyd grinned sweetly.

"Really? I always thought it was those pies you ate at dinner." Eileen said from the corner of the room as she continued to sip her tea.

"That hurt me it did." Lloyd mocked as he raised an eyebrow and watched the stressed out Steve flicking through the papers on the desk again.

"Will someone please tell me what's up with him?" Lloyd asked, a bemused expression covering his face.

"Lost his passport." Eileen stated matter of factly as the cab office door opened and Ronnie entered.

"I bet Tracy took it, it's just the kind of thing she would do!" Steve moaned in a panic, not noticing Ronnie as she stood next to Lloyd.

"Well if you would leave it in the cab office." Lloyd sighed as he looked at Ronnie and winked.

"What's up?" She smiled breathily.

"I can't find my passport."

"You mean this one?" She said, picking up a passport out of her handbag.

"Where'd you find it?" Steve asked as she came into the main office and he took her into his arms and kissed her.

"In your suitcase." She replied as Steve frowned and released her.

"It was?"

"Liz suggested the other day I should double check everything." Ronnie said quietly as she ran a finger along his cheek.

"Oh DID she now?" Steve said with fake annoyance.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but when were you two supposed to be leaving for the airport?" Eileen asked as she stood up and moved over to the desk, putting on the head phones to begin work.

"10 Minutes ago." Ronnie sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Come on then you get the bags and I'll go get the engine running on one of the cabs." Lloyd said as he pushed himself off from the counter and exited the cab office.

"Go on then, wouldn't want to upset the boss or he might get mean!" Eileen teased as Ronnie and Steve sighed and followed the Scouser.

"What? You taking the mic or you just gone barmy?" Came a faint voice through Eileen's headphones.

"Les. Shut up and go to a pickup at the airport." Eileen commanded grumpily.

"Isn't Lloyd going there anyway?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling particularly cruel this morning." Eileen responded as she took another sip of tea, her expression turning from a smile to a sad thoughtful look.

* * *

Lloyd shivered with cold as he stepped out of the office and onto the pavement; he started to walk down the road to where he parked his cab, and then noticed Kelly walking towards him wearing one of her trade mark mini skirts and bare legs. 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and whistled appreciatively. "Morning gorgeous, got plans for later?"

"Yes actually – I'm going out with the girls." She said curtly, not slowing in pace for a second as she passed him, her skirt flicking from side to side, threatening to blow up because of the wind just a little too high.

Lloyd shook his head and moved on down the street, there were women, then there were women like Kelly, she may act like a tart, and dress like one but she had a lot more depth than some realised, which especially became apparent to him after she was mugged of her winnings the other week.

* * *

Sarah walked down the road as seductively as she could whilst wearing clothes so skimpy she felt like a Popsicle, she brushed passed Ronnie and Steve as they came out of the cab office and continued down to the yard where Jason worked. 

Charlie looked up from his work and noticed Sarah, "Here Jason, you got a hot one coming right towards you, though if you ask me she looks more frozen daft."

Jason followed Charlie's gaze, and almost stood to attention as Sarah flung her arms round him and kissed him deeply.

"Hi." She said when she finally ended the kiss. "So, where you taking me later?" She almost demanded as she fluttered her eyelids and brushed back a piece of her blond hair.

"We could always go to The Rovers or The Weatherfield Arms?" Jason suggested, noticing Gail's disapproving glance as she walked out of her house and towards the health clinic.

"You are kidding right? This is New Years Eve; I don't want to go to a poxy pub AGAIN! Lets go clubbing or something, then maybe after we could come back to yours for something sweet?" Sarah paused and kissed Jason on the lips tantalisingly before breathing gently in his ear "And tasty." She leant in and kissed Jason passionately with Charlie rolling his eyes in the background.

"If you wouldn't mind putting him down, he has a job to do." Charlie butted in off handily as he leaned casually against a wall.

"Ok I'm going, now pick me up at 7pm and remember – I'm not wearing this dress for the benefit of the little old ladies after perms and rinses!" Was her parting comment as she smiled and skipped over the road to the salon.

"You're a lucky guy Jason, though I wouldn't like to be you when you decide to dump her." Charlie quipped as he walked towards his office, Jason's gaze staring thoughtfully after Sarah.

* * *

Eileen looked up as Cilla and Yana came traipsing in to the cab office. 

"Morning love." Yana slurred drunkenly – obviously she had spent most of the night in a 24 hour bar somewhere.

"And what can I do you two… Ladies for?"

"We want a cab to town NOW! – So get Les back here SHARPISH!" Cilla bellowed as she folded her arms across her tight fitting top.

"Ok then, just go wait outside and I'll see what I can do." Eileen cooed, a fake smile plastered over her face.

"Les, the witches are out of the cauldron, I repeat, the witches are out of the cauldron." Eileen hissed softly.

"I thought we'd given that code up?" Les replied through the crackling radio.

"I just thought describing your 'lady wife' and her mate as their true selves would be more fun." Eileen responded as she picked at one of her nails.

"You're a bitter one Eileen." Les's voice came back over the static.

Eileen ignored him and switched a button on the comm. before answering the phone that had begun to ring.

"Streetcars."

"Hiya Eileen love I just popped into town earlier and you'll never guess what happened to me in Woolworth's!" Came Sean's excited voice down the line.

"Well tell me then, I can't sit here guessing."

"I met a guy! He's so cute! He's a scaffolder in Eccles you know, called Graham… Graham… That's such a manly name – The kind of hands on person who can sweep you up into his arms and carry you off into the sunset!" Sean sighed dreamily.

"And is he?"

"Well he's more the YMCA type – But a boy can dream!"

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks – He's invited me to a New Years Eve party tonight so mind if I skip tonight's movie in after my shift? – I'll make it up to you!" Sean asked in that whiney but sweet voice of his. Eileen could almost see his puppy dog expression on the other end of the line.

"Go on, have fun." Eileen said with a breathy laugh after a second.

"Thank you! Right, he's still waiting in the music queue so I'll ring Shelley and see if I can have the evening off – Tara love." Sean's voice trickled happily down the line as he hung up.

"Bye." Eileen answered sadly after him.

* * *

Eileen raised an eyebrow as her son came into the cab office with that 'Can I Ask A Favour?' look on his face. 

"What do you want?" She asked immediately as she put down her magazine.

"Well, me and Sarah are going out tonight - Thought I'd take her to this new club in town, my mate knows the DJ and –"

"And you want me to baby sit Bethany?" Eileen cut him off in an annoyed tone.

"Please ma, it's not like you'll be doing anything!" Jason whined like a little kid.

"Excuse me but I do have a social life sometimes you know!" She replied indignantly, folding her arms.

"Mum!" Jason begged.

"Gah, go on then – but only because it's nice taking care of her, not because I want to make life better for you and Sarah." Eileen added quickly as Jason smiled and left the office., passing Lloyd on his way.

"He seems in a good mood… How much you lend him?" Lloyd joked as he handed her a cheese sandwich and sat down to open his own Cornish pasty.

"My life until tomorrow – I've agreed to take care of Bethany while Jason and Sarah go off round town getting drunk and then getting more drunk." She sighed as she opened the packaging of her sandwich.

"Sounds like fun, but if I don't find a B&B soon I'm gonna end up sleeping in the office tonight – At least this place has heating." Lloyd explained as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to dial the number.

"What about Kelly?" Eileen asked absently.

"She needs treating carefully, and though I will put up with a lot from her, there's only so many times I can have pints poured over my head before my hair looses its natural shine." He grinned cheekily.

"Looks like you're loosing hair too." Eileen retorted, causing Lloyd to put his hand to his head.

"Don't even JOKE about that!" Lloyd said with mock grumpiness.

"Soz boss. If you don't mind toddlers and watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' a week after Christmas you can always stay on our settee overnight. I'd offer you Sean or Jason's room, but they may be back with guests." Eileen sighed as she realised just how sad and boy friendless her life was.

"Right, when Les comes in to moan, just say he can half the night off – It's easier, I'll cover him for a bit then get him to make up the time next week." Lloyd explained as he noticed Kelly and the factory girls out the window. He left the cab office and walked up behind Kelly.

"Hiya gorgeous." Lloyd whispered in her ear, causing her to turn quickly.

"What do you want? I always told you I'm going out with the girls tonight, and no you can't tag along to the pub with us now." She said in a bossy manner as she picked up her pace a bit to catch up with Janice and the others.

"I don't want to, was just going to give you this." Lloyd said as he brought a small bag out of his other pocket. "Just think of it as an apology babe – Open it tonight at midnight when you're out with the vultures." He requested before giving her a small kiss on the cheek and peeling off to make his way back to his cab.

* * *

Gail sighed as she walked in and put her bag on the table. She looked around but no one was there… Strange. 

"Phil? David?" She called up the stairs but got no response.

Then she noticed the notes on the fridge door:

'_Mum – Gone out with Jase, Beth at Eileen's see you tomorrow! XXX Sarah.' _And _'At mates, ate chips, hate Phil'_

Gail rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation, especially at Sarah's total lack of concern and David's pure rudeness. Then of course it DID mean her and Phil would have the house to themselves… Maybe the teenage rebellion thing wouldn't be so bad after all she decided as the door opened and Phil walked in carrying some shopping.

* * *

Lloyd knocked on Eileen's door holding a small holdall, he looked round and noticed with idle curiosity how Blanche and Norris were peering suspiciously through their respectful curtains. 

The door opened and an excited Beth came tearing past, Lloyd caught her and lifter her up. "Hey there! We can't have you running off from your auntie Eileen now can we?" He said cheerfully as a grateful Eileen moved to let him in.

"Thanks Lloyd. She's been hyper ever since she got here; Sarah must have given her some sweets or something." Eileen added a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Ah, then for me to say I have sweets in my bag would be a bad thing?" He grinned impishly as he sat down on the settee.

"You haven't?" Eileen asked sternly.

"Nope! Beth, catch!" Lloyd said as he picked out a pink 'Barbie' magazine and tossed it to her.

"I bet you got some odd looks when you bought that!" Eileen smiled as she moved into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

* * *

"Hey Kel!" Janice drunkenly yelled at Kelly who was staring into space. 

"Huh?"

"Same again?"

"Errr yeah."  
"Sooooo are you gonna tell us what lover boy got you?" Joanne asked as she took her pint from Janice.

"I haven't opened it. – He said to wait till Midnight." Kelly said as she sighed and took a mouthful of V&T.

"Oh give it 'ere!" Janice shouted as she grabbed Kelly's bag and delved inside it till she found the small brown bag.

"OI!" Kelly yelled, standing up but Janice was too quick.

She lifted out a jewellery box, and opened it to find a delicate silver pendant and a single pressed bluebell.

"Ooooh ain't you the lucky one!" She exclaimed as Kelly snatched it back.

She looked at the pendant and flower a moment then grabbed her bag. "Gotta go."

She dashed outside and banged straight into Norris.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He scowled grumpily.

"Sorry." She muttered as she started to walk over to Lloyd's flat.

"He's not there!" Norris called back with that air of know-it-all-ness.

"What?" She said, turning quickly.

"Lloyd – If that's who you're looking for, he's not there – Bought a Barbie mag of all things then went and shacked up with Eileen a couple of hours ago." He grinned creepily.

"Shut up you stupid old git!" Kelly snapped angrily as she stormed off.

"Well REALLY!" Norris muttered in disgust.

* * *

"LLOYD!" Open this door now! Kelly yelled as her fist pounded on the door. 

Eileen looked up and paused the video. "She doesn't sound happy, what have you done now?" She said accusingly.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" Lloyd replied in a hurt voice.

"Well do something before she wakes up Bethany." Eileen commanded.

Lloyd picked up his mug of tea and moved into the doorway.

He smiled and opened the door only to be greeted by an angry Kelly who grabbed the mug and tipped it in his face.

Lloyd screamed and grabbed his face.

"THAT WAS TEA YOU STUPID COW!" He yelled as he tried to wipe it away with his sleeve.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! – Wait I shouldn't be apologising – What the hell is going on?" She hollered as she flung the cup at the ground.

"YOU'RE THE ONE FLINGING TEA AT PEOPLE!" Lloyd shouted before taking a breath to calm himself before he grabbed her arms. "Kelly, calm down and tell me what's up. – You'll wake the kid!" He said, trying not to wince through the pain the hot tea had caused.

"Oh so you admit there's a kid do ya? Norris told me you bought a BARBIE magazine!" She accused, breaking free of his hold.

"I suppose mr nosy also told you I was here?"

"Well…Yeah!"

"Look, the kid is Bethany – Sarah's daughter. I was keeping Eileen company whilst having somewhere to say." He explained as he coaxed her inside.

"What's wrong with your flat?" She said a little calmer as Eileen crept down the stairs and made 'I'm Off To The Pub' hand signals. As she shut the door she couldn't help think that even having a volatile relationship like Lloyd's and Kelly's had got to be better than having no man, and two sons who both probably hate her.

"Pipes burst, it's more freezing than Antarctica back there." He joked softly.

"Oh, why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you're prone to throwing liquids at me babe." He teased.

"Oh my god yeah, are you ok?" She asked as she touched his sore cheek.

"I'll be fine – Can't say the same about Eileen's mug though!"

"I'll pay for it!" Kelly said quickly, jumping up.

"I know." Lloyd looked at his watch. "11:55pm. I suppose you looking for me means you opened your present?" He asked as she sat back down next to him.

"Janice did." She replied simply.

"Ah, so what did you think?" He persisted as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You remembered the pendant I saw in the window when we first started going out, and you've given me a pressed Bluebell – one of my favourite flowers…. So I guess you can't be all that bad." She analysed softly.

"Good, been the romantic scouser suits me better than the scolded double crosser." He quipped gently as he wrapped his arms round her.

After a couple of minutes they heard the bells begin to chime midnight.

"Happy New Year Kelly." Lloyd said softly as he looked at her.

"I hope so." She replied as the pair kissed.

THE END


End file.
